Lost
by Sparrow2099
Summary: An accidental contamination of truth serum causes fairy tail problems. Lucy, levy, Mira and Wendy find out what the guild truly think about them. Who will be there to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts ?
1. Nakama? As if

Hey! So I got bored and created a community for crack couples for Fairy Tail. So this is for that! And no I'm not telling you who the pairing are! You shall have to guess if you want to know! Review for me nice people!

* * *

Levy P.O.V

"Hey Lu-chan!" I said to the blonde entering our guild. She had a bright smile on her face and immediately made her way towards me.

"Hey Levy I got that new chapter for you" she said. I squealed and hugged her. Could anything else go right today? I didn't notice that the guild was all looking at us. We sat down at our usual table and Mira came over to us smiling as always. We all started to converse about Lucy's novel and possible pairings in the guild.

"Wow Lu-chan this is sooooo~ good" I told my friend. She blushed and looked away.

"Gee levy I don't know if it's good" She said modestly. That's something I love about her.

"You're kidding right? Lu-chan this is genius!" I shouted out. It echoed through the guid because everyone was still deathly silent. Mira looked around at the guild and noticed everyones attention was on them and looked at us in response. "What's the matter Mira?" I asked also now realising it was quiet, which in this guild is NEVER a good sign.

"Everyones staring at us" Mira said. Indeed Mira as correct, everyone was looking at us accept Wendy who was looking around confused.

"Wendy! What's going on?" Lucy asked the little dragon slayer. She turned to us and then shrugged.

"How can you just sit there?!" someone yelled. We all turned to see it was Natsu that spoke. I cocked my head to the side.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. What else could it be I thought.

"No your the joke!" Jet and Droy yelled in sync. Huh?

"Natsu why-" Mira started but didn't finish.

"Shut up! None of you deserve to be in this guild you're all _weak_." That one hurt especially since it came from Gajeel. Wendy ran to us with Carla flying right behind her. The other exceeds were just as confused.

"Get out of here now!" Erza yelled. Oh what's happening I don't understand! We were almost in tears. Our guild, our family was kicking us out?

"But Erza..." Lucy trailed off afraid of getting hurt.

"Your all pathetic! We are the strongest guild and we don't have weaklings in our guild. Lucy is always complaining that she is weak, Levy always has her nose in a book,Wendys only attack that does any harm is her roar and Mira never unleashes her full potential! We don't want pathetic rats like you in this guild!" Erza shouted. She drew her sword and pointed it at us. "You either leave now or I will throw you out. I will not have you tarnish the Fairy Tail name any longer!" she shouted I flinched at her tone. She had never used that tone with me. Mira took my hand and led me to the door. Lucy did the same for Wendy. I thought no I hoped this was a horrible nightmare and I'd wake up to the same old guild. But deep down I knew it was what they really thought of us. I could see it in their eyes and hear the truth in their words.

"Goodbye losers" Gajeel snarled. I looked away ready to cry and that's exactly what I did.

Lucy P.O.V

I clutched onto Wendy's hand and started towards the door only to be stopped by Natsu stepping in front of me.

"I need one thing before you leave and never come back" he said in a deathly voice. Was this really the real Natsu? "Remove your guild mark now!" he yelled right in my face. I looked down at my hand. Did I really want this on my skin any more? No. It would serve as a reminder that I'm nothing more than trash under their feet. I let go of Wendys hand and raised it over my guild mark. There was a golden glow and it was gone. Master had taught me the trick unless I ever needed it. I turned back to Natsu.

"Happy now?" I sneered. He smirked.

"Extremely" he said as if it were an everyday thing. I turned to Wendy.

"Wendy I'm going-" she cut me short and pointed to her guild mark.

"Please remove it I don't want it anymore" she pleaded. She had fresh tears falling from her glassy brown eyes. This was horrible, she shouldn't have to suffer for this. I don't understand. I thought fairy tail was about nakama and loyalty! This isn't how guildmates should treat each other! I was livid now. I removed Wendy's mark and held her hand again.

"Let's go" Mira said from the door. I saw she had also removed her and Levy's guild marks at the command of Gajeel. We were almost out when...

"Wait!" Someone shouted. I whipped my head around to see a big blue fur ball heading right at me. "LUCY! Don't go! Please I'm sure they're just kidding!" Happy cried into my blouse.

"No...Happy I don't think they are..." I smiled sweetly at him as he looked back and forth to the guild and then to us. I turned slightly to see Pantherlily talking with Gajeel.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR NAKAMA!" Happy almost screamed to the rest of the guild. Natsu looked shocked.

"Happy this for the best you'll see-" Natsu started but stopped when Happy held up his paw.

"I don't even know you anymore Natsu..." he said. He got off me and flew to the darkest corner of the guild without another word.

"See what you did you caused this! You cause everything! Ms Lucy Heartfilia got our guild destroyed because she ran away! Fairy Tail doesn't run away! I bet your Dad was glad you disappeared! That way he didn't have to pity you anymore. And your Mother...huh she was the lucky one" Natsu said. That. Was. It.

"Listen and listen well" I said pointing at him. "It's one thing to insult me and it's another to insult My REAL friends but it's another thing entirely to insult my parents name. I mean how would you know what that feels like? huh? You don't know who your parents were before Igneel and he's gone not dead! How would you know what it feels like to lose hope of ever seeing them alive again!" I screamed. I was at my limit, he had no right to accuse me of things. I stomped over to the door with Wendy in tow and exited without a word this was the end of my life in Fairy tail but it was the beginning to a new chapter in my life.

* * *

Okay so since they've just left Fairy Tail that means I don't have anyone to pair Wendy with so on my profile I will put a poll on who she should get paired with okay? Oh yeah please review tell me what you think and if you want try and guess who gets paired with who I double dares ya! XD Bye!


	2. Return to disaster

OMG I'm soooooooooooo sorry you guys I promised I'd update but I didn't! I had a lot of thing I had to do with stupid teacher and course work as well as normal everyday life I was packed thursday and Friday! Again really sorry!

Wendy: Sparrow-San calm down! I'm sure they don't hate you!

Sparrow:But I didn't update!

Mirajane: please Sparrow calm down if you do I will get you your favourite drink

Sparrow: Reallllllly~? A chocolate smoothie just for me? *mira nods* YAY! Okie dokie here's chapter two and thank you for all the reads reviews follows and favourites! Chapter 2...

* * *

Laxus P.O.V

Something was wrong definitely wrong. The guild looked the same acted the same but it felt...underwhelmed. I had just gotten back from a mission with the thunder god tribe and when we got here we noticed a few things. 1. Happy was crying in a corner with Pantherlily tripping desperately to calm him down. 2. Instead of the usually over happy Mirajane behind the bar there was her sister Lisanna 3. The guild was missing some members. Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow took their place at their usual table while I continued to the old mans office. When I reached the top of the stairs I walked straight into the room without knocking, as if I cared what he'd do. To my surprise the room was empty.

Where was the geezer when I needed him? I sighed Mirajane will know where he is. I thought. I exited his office shutting the door behind me and walked over to the banister of the 2nd floor. I looked around for the barmaid but saw her no where.

"Oi!" I shouted over the noise of the two idiots (A/N: Guess who they are? XD) having yet another brawl in the guild hall. They stopped, everyones attention turned to me waiting for what I had to say "Where's Mirjane?" I asked looking over the crowd. I waited for someone to step forward and tell me but no one did. I made eye contact with everyone some looked scared, some looked away and a few glared back at me with as much much force. The tension was broken when the fire and iron dragons exceeds flew up to the second floor. I cocked an eyebrow at the cats. They landed on the railing in front of me, both looking equally depressed now. "Well?..." I asked irritated. So they think they can send their exceeds to mock me because I don't have one. As if I'd want one...I looked away from the flying creatures for a moment before I realised they had not answered me. "I don't have all day" I said.

"Something happened while you were gone...no one was acting like themselves, they were so cruel and they did that to their own nakama...people they called their friends, their family."Happy said with tears in his eyes. I'm officially confused. Who was cruel to who? What did this have to do with Mirajane? And why was this cat crying?!

"Let me be of some assistance what Happy meant to say was that whilst you were on your mission the guild...turned on Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Mirajane. They were acting so out of sorts. After calling them all weak and useless, threatening them with violence and removing their guild marks they finally kicked them out of the guild. Charles went with them also." Pantherlily explained what Happy could not. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"You have got to be kidding me? Seriously those losers kicked out Blondie? And dragon slayer? I mean that kid had potential! Bookworms gone too? Too bad she could break Fried's runes! Something that even Evergreen has trouble with! And Mira! How she didn't go Satan soul all over them I don't know!" I almost screamed. The guild doors opened and in walked a kid that I vaguely remembered as son of Macao. Now what was his name? Romeo? Yeah that's it Romeo. He walked over to his father who was currently conversing with Wakaba about the good old days. I listened to their conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Hey dad!" Romeo said smiling. He kept looking around the guild as if looking for someone. Macao turned to his son and smiled.

"Romeo! You finally came!" His father greeted him. Romeo looked nervously at his father and then looked away.

"H-have you seen w-wendy anywhere?" He questioned. His father looked confused and looked to Wakaba who shrugged.

"Who's Wendy?" they said in sync. Romeo looked at them like they were joking but then Wakaba continued "Well it looks as if little Romeo has found himself a little lady of his own. Do we know her?" He asked.

"Yeah of course you know her! She's in this guild! She disappeared with Natsu,Lucy and the others for 7 years..."he said sadly probably remembering how hard it was for the guild.

"Romeo are you okay? Who are you talking about? Lucy and Wendy? There's not anyone of those names I know in this guild" Wakaba said. I'd heard enough so everyone kicked out the girls then somehow forgot about it? This didn't make sense. I'd heard enough now so I stopped listening to the other mages conversation.

"Do you know where Master is?" I asked the nekos. Panherlily nodded at me.

" He's at the guild masters meeting Mira was to be in charge while he was gone until you came back and then you'd take over" he explained. Great now I couldn't dump this mess on him. I sighed in irritation. Why must everything be so complicated?

Mirajane P.O.V

"What are we gonna do now?" Lucy asked. The four os us had been kicked out of Fairy Tail along with Charles and had no idea what we should do. No one spoke for a moment before I had an idea.

"Why don't we travel around and then join a guild...?" I asked. It was better then staying in Magnolia. The rest thought on it for a moment before heading off to heir homes tocake what they needed. I went to the house that me, my sister and brother shared. Even Lisanna and Elfman didn't care I saw them inthe crowd sneering at me. I willed the tears not to come. It was going to be better now, I was with people who yep rusted and knew that they thought well of me. I felt sorry for Lucy and Levy. They were rejected completely by their loves. I can't believe I paired Lucy and levy with Natsu and Gajeel.

I felt hatred welling up in me. Hatred towards Fairy Tail I had been there for god knows how long and I'd always been loyal to them. I had given everything to that guild...and this is how they repay me. I did have an idea on what guild to join but I'd tell the girls later on. I arrived at the house, it wasn't anything fancy just big enougth for the three of us. Opening the door a wave of sadness washed over me. Remembering the fun I'd once had here.

* * *

Sparrow: To be continued...soorrrry about the shortness of it

Laxus: Oi sparrow I want answers. Now.

Sparrow: since I'm the author do you really think its best to annoy me Laxus? *glare*

Laxus: ugh whatever just hurry up and finish with the readers so you can tell me what happens.

Sparrow: fine well goodbye for now my readers I promise it will be better next week Kay? Bye :)


	3. Where To?

Sparrow: Hey readers well if you didn't hear I had put this and Decisions on hold but thanks to a certain Author I'm back! I have been asked about the couples for this and I want to make some things clear. The pairings for Lucy, Levy and Mirajane are definite and no they are not NaLu, GaLe and LaMi. You can still decide for Wendy by my poll on my profile though!

Wendy: Sparrow-san? Can't I decide for myself..?

Sparrow: Well who then...?

Wendy: Etto...I don't know

Sparrow: See it's hard to make these kind of decisions, just let the readers decide oh can you do the disclaimer?

Wendy: Hai. Sparrow-san does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima-san does. Chapter 3...

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I can't believe that actually just happened. They have the nerve to call other people about nakama but they do that to us! *sigh* Why must this always happen to me? I find a family and I'm happy then it becomes a nightmare. It's the second time it's happened now. Am I not aloud to be happy? Walking along the path that led to my house with my spirit Plue I just walked normally not in the mood for balancing myself on the wall next to the river bed.

"You still like me don't you Plue?" I asked the dog spirit. He was shivering as always but looked up at me.

"Puuunn pun puun" He said. I wish I could understand what he said but the only person I ever knew to be able to understand him was...Natsu...I shook my head. No I wasn't going to let that idiot into my head. I hate him. He talked so much about nakama and how much it meant to him and the guild but that's all a lie. He even smiled when I was almost in tears. Wendy must have took it the hardest. This guild meant everything to her, she shouldn't have to deal with this at such a young age. Maybe I would go visit my brother, I hadn't seen him in a while...

"I wish I could understand you.." I said to the little spirit. We were now at my door, I unlocked the door and picked up Plue. Going inside I locked the door behind me. "Well I guess I should get packing..."

Levy P.O.V

Nothing will ever be the same. I knew that I wasn't the strongest mage but I thought Fairy Tail accepted everyone as equals? My Nakama, my teammates, my crush...Gajeel. I can't help but cry. It hurts so much. I thought that their might be the tiniest chance that he liked me back but obviously he didn't. I was on my way to my house to pack all of my things up. Me, Lucy and Wendy were to meet Mirajane at the train station in 2 hours. Where were we going? Mira didn't say but I hoped it was far from here. My house was filled with books. I couldn't take them all could I? Of course I could! Stupid Levy you bought this magic item for a reason! I pulled out a small pouch from my desk.

It was like it led to another dimension or another world. I could put everything in here and it would still have room. I didn't know what it was called even the guy who sold it me didn't know so I being the bookworm I am called it Dimensional Storage Pouch. (A/N: Catchy name right? XD). I put all my books into the DSP and quickly packed my clothes into my orange petite suitcase.

"Well here goes nothing.."

Wendy P.O.V

Was the world turning cruel and unforgiving? What did I do to deserve all the hate that was just shown to me for not being as strong a someone a lot older and more experienced than me? Walking with Charles to our current residence, Fairy Hills. (A/N: I actually don't know where they live so I'm just gonna say Fairy Hills) The dorm was nothing special just big enough for me and Carla to live in. I didn't have a lot of personal possessions. I never really carried anything around with me so I didn't really keep anything. I packed the basics and everything I carry. Since I was no longer a part of Fairy Tail I couldn't come back here so I was permanently out of here. Nothing seemed right anymore but I was glad that I wasn't alone. I still had Lucy, Levy and Mira with me. They were my true friends. And of course Charles. She had been loyal to me through it all and I was happy for that.

"Wendy we must hurry or we will be late" The white cat said. I snapped out of my thoughts and found that I was now ready to leave. Sighing I heaved along my small suitcase. "Look at the time. We're going to be late!" Charles yelled worriedly. Oh no I can't be late! I ran through the street of Magnolia for what seemed like the very last time and headed towards the train station. But I wasn't worried I knew that they'd wait for me.

Mirajane P.O.V

Where were they? The train is about to pull to a stop...I had bought 4 tickets to our destination. (A/N: Haha thought I was going to give it away? Lol) I would tell the girls on the train. That is if they ever arrived.

"Mira!" I heard. I turned my attention and smiled there was Lucy running like a mad woman trying to get to me as fast as she could. I giggled at the sight. "I-I made it!" she panted.

"What took you so long Lu-chan?" someone said. I jumped out of my skin and swung myself around. LEVY!?

"Kyaaa! Levy you scared me!" Lucy shouted from behind me. I smiled at the two. If I got kicked out with anyone I'm sure glad it's these two. Wendy and Charles also.

"Where's Charles and Wendy?" I thought aloud. Everyone looked around they weren't here yet. I sighed if they didn't hurry then we may have to take the next train to _that place._ As if on cue I saw a little white speck in the distance. Charles!

"Gomen Mira-san I'm late!" the little dragon slayer shouted from the distance. I smiled Wendy was so worried about everything sometimes. I found it quite adorable really.

"Wendy!" Lucy and Ley yelled in sync. I laughed again. They were so alike they could be twins. Hehe I can imagine it right now. Since my pairings of NaLu and GaLe failed what would I do now? Maybe at _that place _we would find someone else for Lucy and Levy? I hope so. Wendy finally made it to us with a small suitcase trailing behind her. She was panting, Poor little thing must of ran the whole way here.

"The train will be departing in 5 minutes. All aboard that's coming aboard" The conductors voice rang throughout the station. Well I guess it's time to go.

"Come on guys that's our train!" I yelled to them. They looked puzzled and all cocked their heads to the side in questioning.

"Mira Where are we exactly going?" Lucy asked. I smiled. Yes I had decided where we were going. It would hurt Fairy Tail the most to see us there.

"We are going to..."

* * *

Sparrow: Hahahahaha cliffhanger!

Lucy's brother: Is my sister coming home milady?

Sparrow: Oh yes she will see you soon and *blush* no need for the formalities. I know you'll enjoy seeing someone that travels with your sister *wink*Thanks to rolu love them for helping me out I really appreciate it! Anyway I think I've given you enough hints for now! Bye Bye!


End file.
